


After School Snack

by Growlies



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growlies/pseuds/Growlies
Summary: Souji is a little hungry after school.





	After School Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Just smut.

The bell rang as students exited the classroom chatting away. Hearing a growl from Souji he put a hand over his stomach. “Didn’t bring your bento today?” He nodded. “Nanako needed something at the last minute and that took all day.” You thought for a moment. “I’ll let you eat me out.” His eyes widened in shock. “Really?” You nodded. “Yeah, really.” whispering to Souji. “Which classroom should we use?” Holding your hand, Souji lead you to the classroom. "The Music room, no one goes in there anymore.” 

The two of you reach the music room, there's only a small window towards the back. Souji locks the door.

"Don't worry, you can barely see anything through the window, we can move to the desk into the corner if that helps." So you do and settle yourself on the desk, Souji got on his knees and pushed your panties aside. Burying his face between your folds and started licking, you grab a handful of hair guliding him by gently tugging where you want him. When he does you let out a sigh, feeling confident he slowly licks your clit, moaning you tug a little harder, this doesn’t bother him though, only serving to turn him on.

When your close you grip the desk you’re holding onto tighter, it isn’t long until Souji finds your sweet spot and you’re coming, Souji slurping up every last drop. When he pulls away his lips are glistening with your liquid, licking his lips. Panting hard you straighten out your skirt and tell him to stand up and lift yourself off the desk, crashing your lips on his, hes stunned for a moment before easing into it. Sliding his tongue through your parted lips getting some of you on your tongue. You two parted, “You did really good, you deserved a reward.” Souji licked his lips and now realized his pants were feeling tight. Catching on you saw the tent in his pants. “Ignore that.” He unlocked the door and exited the classroom. “You sure? I can help with that.” Catching up to Souji you turned to him. "I'll let you help me out later. Okay?" A smirk coming onto his lips. 


End file.
